<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shared Gift by marvelsquake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693999">A Shared Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/pseuds/marvelsquake'>marvelsquake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconditionally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Planning, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Post Season 7 AU, These two deserve to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/pseuds/marvelsquake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 7 au: Daisy has some exciting news to share... </p><p>Sort of a part two to 'Unconditionally' but can be read separately from each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconditionally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shared Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I said when I wrote that first one-shot, that I was keeping it at just that one, of course I couldn't help myself and wrote sort of a second part, lol. I just can't get enough of these two! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy smiled as she watched her husband busy at work through the semi-frosted windows of his office. He was wearing a classic white button-up shirt (that she loved so much on him), combined with simple black dress pants and a pair of dark thick-framed reading glasses, something he was a little insecure about, but she had assured him she found to be <em>very</em> sexy. She softly smiled at the sight, it wasn’t hard to imagine him back in ‘his’ day in the ‘50s; he was still so analog when it came to his work. Preferring everything to be handwritten, from simple notes to large files, or even choosing a typewriter over a computer. He loved how it felt underneath his fingertips, the clang when he reached the next line and the loud tapping sounds it made when he was typing away on the keys. It was partly endearing and partly frustrating to her, as computers were so much more efficient, but at least he was starting to use his laptop more. He also had his loyal assistant Luke that would help him out by retyping his mission reports in such a pace he could never ever dream to match.</p><p>Daisy smirked at Sousa’s assistant who she had been making small talk with, “Could you announce me, Luke?”</p><p>The dark-skinned junior agent smirked and gave her a nod, bouncing off his desk chair and knocked on the window of the office door. As Sousa gave a vague grunt in recognition, Luke opened the door further and stuck his head through the gap, “Director Sousa? Your one ‘o clock appointment is here.”</p><p>Sousa looked puzzled, not remembering he had an appointment until Daisy stepped through the door and greeted him. He quickly figured they had played a joke on him as Luke was still hovering behind her with a big grin on his face. Sousa slowly shook his head and told him to go for an early lunch, which he gratefully took advantage of and quickly disappeared, leaving the couple be.</p><p>“Well, good afternoon director Sousa, should I get used to making an appointment if I want to see my husband?”</p><p>Sousa patted down his neatly combed curls and smiled apologetically, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t at breakfast this morning and that I’ve been so busy lately… I got an early call and with the new divisions -,” he shook his head, “Well you know how it is. I won’t bore you with it, but you do know you’re always welcome right? You don’t need to make an appointment.”</p><p>“I know, I know. It’s okay.” She answered him with a soft smile, and sat down on the edge of his desk, playing with one of the fancy pens from his collection.</p><p>He eyed her, she looked beautiful. Her dark wavy hair spilling down her shoulders, not with the blonde streaks anymore like she had when they first met, but her natural color; which was almost black except for the brown accents around the tips. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a thing he had quickly took a liking to in the 21<sup>st</sup> century, <em>especially</em> how they fit her... and of course her trusty black leather jacket over a simple heather grey shirt with the trademark thumbholes.</p><p>“You’re staring.” She said, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>He let out a deep breath, “I’m just a very lucky man.” He simply stated. She huffed dismissively but he could see her cheeks tinge red. He loved how his words still had that reaction on her, even after years of being together. “So, what brings you here?” he said, “Except for the excellent company?”</p><p>Daisy let out a deep breath, “Well, <em>director…</em>” she said with a slight purr, as she dropped the pen she had been playing with between her fingers, and pushed herself off his desk and slowly made her way over to where he was still seated in his office chair. Daisy reached for the reading glasses that were still balanced on his nose, and took them off, placing them on top of the desk. She then gave his shoulder a gentle push, resulting in the chair rolling slightly backwards with him in it. Sousa frowned a little, confused as to what she was trying to do, until she promptly sat down on his lap, which made them slide backwards in his chair. Daisy let out a small yelp as they both rolled a little further back than she had intended to, and Sousa quickly curled his arm around her so she wouldn’t slide off of his lap. She chuckled, as she shifted her weight and adjusted her hold on him until they both sat comfortably.</p><p>He mumbled something about the door still being open, but she quickly silenced him by leaning in for a kiss, running her fingers through his thick hair, moaning as his hands started to roam her body. But before he had the chance to deepen the kiss she leaned back again, and lovingly traced his bottom lip with her thumb. He looked at her bewildered, confused and a slightly aroused, his hair mussed from her fingers that had been brushing through it.</p><p>Loving that she still had that effect on him, she reached for his hand that was wrapped around her waist and tangled her fingers with his. “Because I didn’t have the chance to speak to you this morning, I thought I’d stop by, share my lunch break with you.”</p><p>Sousa hummed, knowing that it was probably quite inappropriate for them as the current leaders of SHIELD to be acting like horny teenagers, but since Luke, his assistant, was gone for at least an hour and he had no further appointments or obligations, he didn’t mind taking the risk of being caught with his wife straddled on his lap. “Well, I am glad you did.” he answered her and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles, before gently dropping their joined hands down in her lap again.</p><p>“I <em>also</em> got you a little present.” Daisy said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.</p><p>Sousa frowned in surprise, “A present?” quickly going through an entire list in his head of birthdays and anniversaries he could have forgotten.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you didn’t forget our anniversary or something,” she said with a chuckle, as she noticed his worried expression, and his eyes darting to the calendar on his desk.</p><p>He let out a relieved breath, “Then why are you bringing me a present when I should’ve brought you one? After all, I have been the one that has been so distracted with work.”</p><p>Daisy bit her bottom lip and shrugged, “Well technically it is sort of a ‘shared’ present, I guess...” As she pulled something from the inner pocket of her jacket.</p><p>He now was really confused, deep lines forming between his eyebrows as he watched her take something from her pocket and presented it to him. The angle was a little awkward but he was able to take the small box from her. It looked like some sort of casing where you’d gift a watch in, and he silently hoped it wasn’t one of those smart watches everybody seemed to be wearing as of late.</p><p>“Open it,” she encouraged him, sounding slightly nervous. Sousa nodded and released her hand, his arm still curled around her waist so she wouldn’t slide off, and managed to pry open the lid of the box, removing some of the wrapping paper before his eyes were met with a small white stick. He gasped, immediately recognizing the plastic object, and with a shaky hand he took it from the box, holding it closer to his face to make sure he was seeing it correctly. His deep brown eyes grew wide in shock and he went slack-jawed as he stared at the bright pink plus sign. It took him a few seconds before he was finally able to look into her eyes again. Daisy had the biggest grin on her face, her eyes a little watery, as she was chewing on her bottom lip.</p><p>“You’re… you’re pregnant?” he stammered, still in shock.</p><p>Daisy swallowed, her hands trembling from excitement and she nodded, “Sure am.” she said with a grin, <em>loving</em> his reaction, and gestured at the pregnancy stick in his hand, “This is only one of the <em>many</em> I took. I couldn’t believe it myself at first.”</p><p>His expression went from complete shock to the most magnificent and radiant smile she had ever seen on him, it even reveled the one he had on their wedding day when she had said her ‘I do’. He blinked a few times as he was trying to process it all, before surging forward and capturing her lips with his, before proclaiming; “We’re having a <em>baby</em>?!”</p><p>Daisy raised her eyebrows, suddenly a little overwhelmed with the notion that they were going to become <em>parents</em> in a few short months, and nodded, “We’re having a baby.” She confirmed, trying to swallow down the nerves that were bubbling up.</p><p>He pressed another few kisses onto her lips, they were a little sloppy yet filled with so much love that it made her heart flutter. He moved his hand that was holding onto her hip to her still flat stomach and rested his palm just underneath her belly button and softly brushed his thumb over the fabric of her shirt. “<em>A baby.” </em>He once again repeated.</p><p>Daisy let out a chuckle, “I assume you’re happy with the news?”</p><p>Sousa slowly nodded, his eyes still fixated on her midriff where his hand was resting; trying to imagine a tiny little being steadily growing underneath it, safely tucked away.</p><p>
  <em>It had been almost a year since they had decided to stop using birth control, and it had been an emotional rollercoaster for the pair. They had gotten their hopes up several times, but every time she had taken the test, it came back negative. They tried to push the disappointment away and focus back on their work, which was to rebuild SHIELD together with the new inhuman division. But the want of growing their family kept lingering, so when Daisy’s period had been late again she had prepared herself for another disappointment, not even wanting to involve Daniel this time to spare him the blow of yet another negative result. So when she took the test, she couldn’t believe that this time the little stripe had turned into a bright pink plus sign.</em>
</p><p>He let out a sigh, “You just made me the happiest man on earth.”</p><p>“<em>Again</em>?” she chuckled, placing her hand on his that had been warming her belly.</p><p>He shrugged, “Well, you keep doing it.” He answered her, as he was finally able to tear his eyes away from her still flat stomach, where their hands were joined, and stare back into hers. His dark eyes filled with so much love, it was staggering.</p><p>“I love you.” She breathed out, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and rested her cheek against his shoulder, feeling like she didn’t want to move from his lap, maybe ever.</p><p>“I love you too,” he answered her softly. Letting go of her hand and gently slipping his under her shirt and tracing little circles along the skin of her belly, “<em>both</em> of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know... so fluffy lol. Let me know if you're enjoying this fic, and want me to explore this idea further! I look forward to your comments. Thanks for reading! Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>